emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8517 (26th June 2019)
Plot At the hospital, Marlon, Ellis and April wait nervously for Jessie to wake following surgery. Surgeon, Ms Booth approaches them and explains they've managed to repair the damaged the bullet caused; luckily the bullet missed all of Jessie's major organs. Kim informs Jamie that she's going off to Dubai to look at horses in a few days and asks him to keep an eye on things whilst she's gone. Jai invites Laurel out to dinner. Once Jessie has woken up, Marlon, Ellis and April head onto the ward to see her. April cuddles up to Jessie and explains she thought she was going to lose another mum. Harriet is shocked to walk int pub to find Will standing at the bar. After Rishi catches Jai looking up restaurants, Jai admits to his father that he's seeing someone but doesn't reveal its Laurel. Rishi is delighted for him. Harriet stares at Will across the pub. Faith reckons Harriet is trying to suss Will out so Will walks over to Harriet and 'introduces' himself. After picking up April, Bob heads to the pub and announces Jessie is awake. Paddy decides to go to the hospital but Bob advises him not to as Billy is there. Harriet is shocked that Will has found himself a job in the village. Will states he's trying to turn his life around. He tells Harriet that all he cares about is Dawn and he needs her help to convince his daughter of that. Marlon blames Billy for Jessie's injuries and is far from pleased by his presence at the hospital although Jessie wants her son there and insists Billy can't blame himself for what Max did. Billy asks to speak to Jessie alone so Marlon reluctantly leaves. Jamie continues Operation Oust Kim by moaning to his mother about Rhona. He moots the idea of starting his own business back in Liverpool but Kim won't hear of Jamie moving away again and tells her son she invested in the vets for him. Billy explains to Jessie that everything that's happened all comes back to what he did to Riley. He explains drug dealer Riley was the reason his best friend, Ben, is dead, and when he saw Riley, he couldn't control himself. Billy tells Jessie he isn't the angel she thinks he is although Jessie continues to make excuses for him. When Jessie eventually begins to process what Billy is saying, she tells her son he scares her as she doesn't know what he's capable of anymore. She declare he's no son of hers then shouts at him to get out. Bear suggests a football theme for Paddy's 50th birthday party and Faith proposes they could reveal the baby's gender at the party too. Paddy wants to cancel the party after Jessie's shooting whilst Chas maintains they don't want to know the baby's gender. When Bear gets too touchy with Faith, Chas tells the pair there better no be anything going on between them again. Dawn gets a shock when Harriet returns to Keepers Cottage with Will in tow. Will tells Dawn he misses her then reveals he's got a job at the garage so he can be near her and make things up to her. Dawn insists it's too late and orders Will to leave her alone and never come back. Marlon and Ellis discuss Billy. Marlon can't believe that Ellis is defending Billy. Jai is horrified to learn Rishi has booked him and Manpreet a table at the same restaurant he was going to take Laurel to so he lies his date has cancelled much to Laurel's disappointment. Dawn agrees to allow Will to work in the village but asks him to stay out of her way, especially tomorrow as she's seeing Lucas. Billy heads back onto the ward to see Jessie to tell her how sorry he is. As a worked-up Jessie shouts at Billy, her wound bursts open and blood starts pouring from side. A helpless Billy watches on as the doctors rush to his Jessie's aid. Cast Regular cast *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Kim Tate - Claire King *Jamie Tate - Alexander Lincoln *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Jessie Dingle - Sandra Marvin *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Bear Wolf - Joshua Richards *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley Guest cast *Surgeon - Andrea Edwards *Will Taylor - Dean Andrews Locations *Hotten General Hospital - Corridors and ward *Café Main Street - Interior *Sharma & Sharma - Car park, office, staff room and factory floor *The Woolpack - Bar and beer garden *Woodbine Cottage - Living room and kitchen Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes